


The Final Words

by Star_Trekked



Category: Hustle
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Im actually kinda proud of this, M/M, Romantic Fluff, There is swearing because these two are foul mouthed little pricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trekked/pseuds/Star_Trekked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These may be the last words Sean ever says to Ash so as well make sure sure they count.</p><p>Takes place in the finale, pretty much canon compliant apart from the obvious. Ash/Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Words

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching Hustle on Netflix, for the first time since it first came out and this happened. Written at 5am so I'm sorry for this ridiculous fluff. Enjoy.

It wasn't that Sean Kennedy wasn't straight because he was. It's just that whenever Ash did that thing; the thing where he took control from Mickey and told everyone how the con would go, Sean got a bit turned on. For the first couple of years it confused the hell out of him. He was pretty sure his brain was just redirecting admiration for the infamous 'Three Socks’ Morgan to his dick. He brain was pretty fucked up, that had to be it because he didn't like men. He certainly didn't like men that were 30 odd years older than him and were definitely straight. Not that he'd thought about it. Much. Just at night, when he failed to pick up the bird from the party he'd just been too, he sometimes got a bit lonely and if his brain went to Ash that didn't mean anything. He was a friend, a mentor, and images of him sucking Ash’s cock were just his brain fucking up. He'd had a hard life, his brain was allowed to fuck up. 

It was that last year that he realised maybe his brain wasn't fucking up. The more time he spent with Ash the more he new that this was a legitimate feeling. No longer was Ash someone he respected as a fellow con artist, and had the occasional guilty wank over once in a while. Now he wanted him. Completely. Ash was someone Sean could talk too, have a laugh with, someone he wanted to spend days with curled up in bed drinking champagne and conning ritch old geezers until they were rich old geezers themselves. Sean Kennedy, con artist and ladies man, was in love with Ash Morgan.

It wasn't until that last, fateful con that he got up the nerve to do anything about it. When Stacie kissed Ash on the cheek, her gorgeous lips enough to make any man drool, was when Sean thought that he needed to tell him. Needed to tell him that the kid he hadn't even sure about joining the crew was hopelessly in love with him. His decision to tell Ash solidified when Mickey told them that they should split after taking the 10 million. After faking their own deaths they kinda had to. He was okay with not seeing the others for a while, even Emma. Emma would be okay, she had Mickey, and Emma and Mickey together were unstoppable. Albert would go off gambling, high stakes poker games and he'd be retiring with 15 million within the year. But Ash, he couldn't not say anything to Ash. It may be the last he saw of him and he couldn't let that happen. Even if Ash didn't want anything to do with him then at least he would never have to wonder 'what if?’ 

The only opportunity to confess his feelings came when Stacie, Albert, and Mickey were sealing the deal. It was just Sean, Ash, and Emma. A quick pull to the side and Emma agreed to disappear into the loo for 20 minutes in exchange for Sean explaining everything once the con was over.

“Guess you want to talk to me then, son.” Sean winced, he knew Ash used the word ‘son’ the same way he used the word 'mate’. That didn't mean a slither of doubt didn't work his way into his head. 

“How did you know?”

“Well you pulled Emma aside and then she suddenly disappears to the loo. It's not hard to put two and two together.” 

Sean smiled, a nervous twitch of the lips, and walked towards Ash. He ended up only inches away. Too close. He could smell the mixture of Ash’s cologne and deodorant, a heady mix. Perhaps this was a bad idea, he was nervous enough that he was about to be shot by blanks and faking his own death, now was probably not the time to be confessing his love for a man nearing his sixties. 

“Sean?”

Sean snapped out of his thoughts, raising his head to look Ash in the eye. It did nothing to ease his nerves.

“Ash, Ash. This is gonna sound really weird and I-” Ash went to open his mouth “I want you to hear me out.” Ash's mouth snapped shut, searching Sean's face for a clue as to what the hell this was about. “Over the past few years you've taught me a lot, more than anyone and you've always had faith in me even when the others didn't and I respect you a lot you're a great man, greater than a lot of people give you credit for.”

Sean could tell he was waffling he needed to wrap this up before Ems came back and ruined the moment.

“What I'm trying to say is I love you.”

Ash smirked at him. Not quite the reaction Sean was looking for, or even expected. At most he was expecting to be punched in the face, somehow being smirked at was an even lower blow. Ash raised his arm to pat Sean on the shoulder.

“Aw mate, don't get all soppy on me now. We're not splitting forever.”

It clicked for Sean, Ash was thinking that he meant he loved him as a friend, a colleague. He could agree, pretend it never happened and forget it, but he'd got this far he couldn't just give up now. 

“No, Ash. I love you. I am I love with you.” Sean was breathing heavily like he'd ran up the stairs to his near death now rather than later. 

Ash's eyebrows shot to the top of his forehead, the look he gave when the mark did something unexpected and he wanted to throw in the towel. He stuttered in response, not actually getting any words out.

Finally, after what seemed like years to the both of them, he replied. “You're having a bloody laugh, boy. I’m 27 years older than you. You like birds!” 

Amidst his disappointment Sean noticed the 'you like birds’, not 'I like birds.’

In a last ditch effort he shrugged and said ‘Yeah, well I like you too.”

Ash shook his head, a whispered 'fuck’ went unnoticed by Sean. Ash raised an arm and Sean flinched, scrunching his eyes shut waiting for the first punch to come. But it never came, instead a firm hand was at the back of his neck puling him down until his face was in front of Ash's. When lips met lips, Sean relaxed. His eyes, still closed, lost their tension and his shoulders relaxed. A hand went to Ash's hip and the other into the thin blonde hair. Sean, being a undeniably handsome kid, had had a lot of kisses in his time but he wouldn't be exaggerating to say that this was the best kiss he'd ever had. He wasn't sure if it was just that Ash was a fantastic kisser or if it was because this man was the one that he loved but either way he didn't care.

They didn't part, both out of breath and wanting more, until the door slammed open with four grinning faces and 500 grand in a briefcase. Both men were panting, realising they had been caught red handed. Emma was leant against the wall looking more smug than she had any right to.

“I caught them five minutes ago.” Her words were directed at the smirking faces of Albert and Mickey, and the shocked faces of Stacie and Danny. “Didn't even notice I was here. I'm surprised they can even breathe.”

“It's about time.” Albert said, walking in towards the champagne. 

“What do you mean it's about time?” Sean asked, slightly offended that he'd been that obvious.

“Oh come off it.” Emma said. “You've been pining over Ash for years. We were all just wondering if you were ever going to say anything.” 

“Don't think they were doing much talking.”

“And Ash has been no better.” Mickey said, ignoring Dannys comment.

“Oi!” 

“I've known you 20 years Ash, and I've never seen you so besotted, not even when you were married to June.”

A guilty look was on Ash's face, there wasn't a smile but something close. At the obvious acceptance from his closest friends he cautiously snaked his arm around Sean's waist. A grin was firmly in place on Sean's face, it didn't waver even when Ash rolled his eyes at him. 

“Come then,” Albert said, pouring five glasses of champagne. “A double toast, to the newest couple and 10 million pounds”. A cheer went up in the room, all they had to do now was wait.

 

The con was complete. 10 million pounds between the five of them with the 450 thousand split between Danny and Stacie. Ash sat in the front, squashed between Albert and Mickey, Sean sat behind him, a thumb tracing the back of Ash's neck. Emma just smirked at him, apparently completely comfortable with her little brother being in love with someone she thought of as a father. 

Ash turned around, his arm resting on the back of the seat. Sean's hand, now no longer able to trace the back of his neck rested on Ash's shoulder.

“Oh Sean, something I forgot to say to you in between kissing and getting shot and all that.”

All eyes, apart from Mickey's who was driving, were on Ash.

“Oi, a little privacy please.” He asked. A bit of an impossible request seeming as seven of them were shoved into the tiny Chevrolet. All of them turned their heads anyway, although all had an ear open to the conversation.

Ash turned his head back to Sean.

“I love you too.”


End file.
